Karmagisa: ABC Shorts
by Cassiedilla
Summary: A Karmagisa collection of random ABC stories. Some are long, some are short. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Karmagisa: ABC Shorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom nor its characters.

* * *

Affection

Karma most certainly did not like receiving affection. He didn't like hugs, kisses, or anything of so. And everyone around him knew just how much Karma despised affection. But that didn't stop Nagisa from hugging him.

"Nagisa-kun?" The small bluenette was holding onto the redhead, burying his face into Karma's chest.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on ranking first in the whole school!" Nagisa looked up at Karma, a big smile, and slight blush, on his face. Karma quickly looked the other way, his face heating up quickly.

"Tch. What did you expect?" The redhead turned to look at Nagisa. The smaller teen took his hands from around Karma's waist and walked to the door of his home

"I expected nothing less, see you tomorrow Karma-kun!" Nagisa waved as he opened his door and walked in.

Karma suddenly realized he wouldn't mind receiving any type of affection from Nagisa. He wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

Breakfast

Nagisa had promised to go to a diner to eat breakfast with Karma. He was suddenly regretting it, since he had to wake up early, on the weekend. Well, he did promise Karma, so he had to go. Nagisa got out of bed and started to get ready. Finally, he was out the door, heading towards the diner. Karma told him to wait outside and so that was what he did.

"Nagisa- _chan_! I didn't think you were actually going to come," Karma was walking towards Nagisa.

"Don't call me that!" Nagisa was feeling more moody, as he didn't want to be out this early. He preferred being at home, sleeping.

"Well, shall we go in or what?" Karma asked, knowing well how Nagisa acted in the mornings. Karma opened the door, letting Nagisa go through first.

"Thank you," Nagisa grumbled. Although he was moody, he never forgot his manners.

"Table for two?" A blonde woman received the boys. Karma nodded and they were directed to a booth. There at the booth, both boys looked over the menu and eventually ordered. The two boys made small talk until their food arrived.

"Wow! This looks really good!" Nagisa said, practically drooling at the sight. Across the table, Karma started to laugh.

"You look adorable, Nagisa-kun!" Karma started to laugh a little harder as Nagisa's face turned as red as his hair.

"Sh-shut up!" Was all Nagisa could muster to say. Nagisa then quickly turned to his food and started eating. Karma did the same. After an hour, the two teens payed their food and left the diner.

"We should do this again sometime, Nagisa-kun," Karma looked at said boy, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, we should," Nagisa said. Nagisa turned to meet Karma's gaze and smiled. The other boy smirked in return as they headed back to Karma's place.

Nagisa wouldn't mind getting up early to be with Karma. Nope, he wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

Cold

The weather was starting to get a little cold. Cold was an understatement. It was starting to become freezing.

"Crap, I forgot to bring a sweater," Nagisa grumbled, he didn't expect it to be this cold.

"Nagisa-kun, don't tell me you forgot a sweater!" Kayano said, looking worried for her friend.

"Ahh, well I- yeah, I forgot it," Nagisa gave a sheepish smile and he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, a black sweater was pushed into his hands.

"Wha-" Nagisa looked up to see Karma standing in front of him. Without a sweater.

"Take mine, I'm not cold anyways," Karma had a slight blush on his face.

"Are you sure? It's okay, I'm not really cold so you can take it back," Nagisa didn't want his friend to get sick because of him, so he tried to give the sweater back.

"No, damn it! Just take the stupid sweater, Nagisa-kun!"

"Thank you, Karma-kun!" Nagisa quickly put on the sweater, instantly feeling much warmer as he zipped it up. The sweater was sort of big on him, but Nagisa didn't care. Again, Nagisa thanked Karma for letting him borrow his sweater.

"Tch. Whatever. Lets go home now," Karma started to walk away. Nagisa smiled and ran to catch up to Karma.

Karma would endure the cold, only if it meant Nagisa didn't have to.

* * *

Dogs

A certain pair was walking around, having no destination in mind. Suddenly the taller teen stopped, as he spotted something small and white in a bush. He headed towards that bush, to see what it was.

"Where are you going, Karma-kun?" Nagisa realized Karma was heading towards a bush. Karma crouched down and looked by the bush. About three seconds later, Karma got up holding a white dog. A puppy, to be precise.

"Look at it, Nagisa-kun! It's so adorable, right?!" Karma actually looked, happy for once. He was acting all giddy and excited over a puppy. A stray puppy.

"Karma-kun, do you like dogs?" Nagisa asked, genuinely curious. Nagisa sort of hated dogs, he most definitely preferred cats.

"Like? I love dogs!" Karma finally looked up to meet Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa suddenly started to heat up, so he quickly averted his gaze.

"Hey Nagisa-kun, lets go back to my place. I want to give this dog a bath and give it some food," Karma headed towards Nagisa, so they could walk together.

"Ahh, okay Karma-kun," the bluenette wasn't all too excited, but he still wanted to tag along. As they took care of the dog, Nagisa realized how loving he was to the dog. Karma was never so soft towards another being, otherwise Nagisa himself.

After the long day of taking care of the pup, Karma found out it was actually a she. Karma decided to name her, Kaiyo (Kaiyo means ocean in Japanese).

"Kaiyo? Why that?"

"Because she has eyes that remind me of the ocean," Karma said, as he held Kaiyo towards Nagisa. True to his words, her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

The whole day, Nagisa saw a little more of loving Karma. Nagisa then discovered, that he started to love this side of Karma. Nagisa had to thank the dog later, she got Karma to reveal more of this rare side. Maybe dogs weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Author's notes:

I was planning on having shorter shorts, but I just kept writing. I'm sorry! But I hope this is okay, as my first fanfic?

Until the next chapter! Ta-ta!

please review! ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom nor its characters.

* * *

Embarrassment

Karma didn't know how it happened. Nagisa prayed it hadn't happened. Nagisa was currently on top of Karma, on the floor. His hands were on Karma's chest.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Nagisa-kun," Karma teased Nagisa. Wolf whistles could be heard in the background, as everyone was looking at the duo.

"I'm n-not! I don't even know how this happened! One second I was walking, the next I'm on top of you!" Nagisa was as sporting a nice blush, that currently covered his whole face. Nagisa quickly scrambled off of Karma, as he realized he was touching Karma's chiseled abs. If Nagisa could blush more, he certainly would be even more red.

"Got bored of touching my chest, Nagisa-kun?" Karma pouted, Nagisa had never wanted to die more in his life.

"Y-yes! I mean n-no? I DON'T KNOW KARMA-KUN, DON'T ASK ME THESE THINGS!" The small teen covered his face in humiliation. Karma chuckled softly, he secretly loved seeing Nagisa all flustered.

As the day continued, their little event not forgotten. Neither Nagisa nor Karma knew that the whole class had planned the incident. They were trying to get them to be a couple. Rio had pushed Nagisa into the unsuspecting redhead. That was the plan, plan completed alright.

What the class didn't know is that Nagisa actually liked the feeling of Karma's abs. And that Karma liked the feeling of Nagisa on top of him.

* * *

Fluffy

It was another regular day where Nagisa goes to Karma's place to hang out with said teen. Last week they hung out at Nagisa's, so it was Karma's turn to host the hang out.

"Nagisa-kun? I'm in the kitchen," Karma called out as he heard the door open. Karma had given Nagisa a key to his home because he trusted him, a lot.

"In the kitchen? What are you doin-" the words died on Nagisa's mouth as he saw Karma in an apron. A fluffy pink apron. Karma was currently cooking. In. A. Fluffy. Pink. Apron. Nagisa, realizing this, burst into laughter.

"Sh-shut up! I couldn't find my apron so I had to use this one!" Karma started to blush, his face as red as his hair. Of course, Nagisa knew that Karma loved too cook, but he never expected to see Karma cooking in a fluffy, pink apron.

"You're so cute, Karma- _chan_ ," Nagisa said in a teasing tone, causing Karma to heat up again.

"Whatever, the food's ready," The sadistic tomato grumbled. He put the food on to two plates and handed them to Nagisa. Nagisa put them on the table and served them drinks.

"Thanks for the food Karma-kun," the blue haired teen sat down and began to eat, Karma mirroring his actions.

As the two boys ate together, a thought popped into Nagisa's head.

 _Karma looks mighty fine in that fluffy, pink apron._

Seconds later, Nagisa choked on his food, a small blush on his face.

"Nagisa-kun?!" Karma immediately got up and started to pat his back.

"Wa-water," Nagisa croaked, his mind still on that thought. Karma brought him water at the speed of light.

Later thar night, as the duo was watching movies, Karma had a thought pop in his head. So he voiced it.

"So, Nagisa-kun. Wanna tell me what you were thinking about before you started choking?" Karma did not expect for sputtering and coughing to be his reply.

"No-nothing! Oh look at the time, it's time to go!" Nagisa stood up, blushing, and ran out the door.

Karma could never find out about what he was thinking about.

As Nagisa ran out the door, Karma got up and stood by it.

"Nagisa-kun! Remember you're staying here for the night, idiot!" Karma yelled to the streets. About a minute later, Nagisa returned, blush still on his face.

"Oh," Nagisa grumbled, forgetting that he was supposed to stay.

The rest of the night consisted of constant teasing from Karma, Nagisa blushing and grumbling. And all throughout the night, Nagisa thanked the gods that Karma never found out.

* * *

Gain

The whole paintball war, made a certain duo become even closer. Karma and Nagisa fought it out, with Karma surrendering meaning Nagisa's side won. As everyone cheered, Karma offered his hand to Nagisa. Both boys agreeing to stop adding the honorific, kun, after their names. The little game they were playing, certainly turned out to be a gain. They gained even more, growing closer than they ever were.

As Karma helped Nagisa up, he felt a sudden feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but it made him giddy.

As Nagisa was being helped up by Karma, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what caused it, but he was too caught up in the moment.

Although barely any words were shared, Karma and Nagisa couldn't have felt happier. The world felt as if it stopped moving and it was only them two. Nagisa offered a smile and Karma returned a smirk.

In their ears, all they could hear was their own hearts beating extremely fast. They felt amazing. If only moments like these lasted forever. As both boys looked at each other in the eyes, they felt connection. A connection that would definitely grow into something more.

The gain into their relationship was a blessing. A long overdue blessing.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I updated this sooner than I expected! I'm probably gonna keep updating fast cause I got lots of ideas, and I wanna start new stories for Karmagisa! Until the next chapter!

* * *

please review! ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom nor its characters.

* * *

Hugs

In all honesty, Karma loved Nagisa's hugs. They made him, happy.

And that's exactly what Karma felt, at the moment. Happy. Nagisa had dragged him to the park, around 12 in the morning, and gave him a hug. But who was Karma to complain, hell he wanted this to last forever. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa's small body.

Nagisa buried his face into Karma's chest and Karma rested his chin on Nagisa's head.

Man, did he love Nagisa's hugs. And of course, Nagisa loved Karma's as well.

* * *

I love you-

"Karma, there's something I need to tell you," Nagisa mumbled into his chest.

"Go ahead," Karma remained calm, but for some reason he was nervous. Extremely nervous.

"I, umm, I don't know how to say this," the smaller teen held onto Karma a little tighter. Karma looked down at him, and he realized how gay he was.

 _Damn, I'm so gay for him_. Karma knew he was gay, but looking at Nagisa made him more gay. Nagisa was blushing slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed together, like he was thinking hard. His lower lip stuck out, making him pout slightly. _Fuck._

"Are you gonna confess your love for me~" Karma teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"... no?" _Shit._ Nagisa was caught. Karma hit the jackpot.

"Oh really~ what were you going to say then?" Although Karma was teasing him, he was nervous as hell.

"I-I love yo- I love your hair!" Nagisa finished quickly. His nerves got the better of him.

* * *

Just kidding

"Oh," Karma wasn't expecting that. He loved his hair? He didn't know why, but Nagisa's words hurt him.

"Yeah," the bluenette felt embarrassed. _I love your hair, good one_ _Nagisa_. Nagisa took a deep breath. He could do this.

"Karma, I'm just kidding. I don't love your hair," For some reason, that took a nice blow to Karma's ego.

"Oh," was all Karma could say. Karma thought his hair was kind of nice. It's the color isn't it?

* * *

Kiss

While Karma was busy brooding, he didn't notice Nagisa get closer to his face. Nagisa, somewhat, got on his tippy toes and put his lips on Karma's. A short, chaste kiss.

Karma was taken by surprise, he was surely not expecting that. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know even closed, when Nagisa pulled away.

"I don't just love your hair, Karma. I love everything you are. From your fierce red hair to your toes. I love you," Nagisa was blushing fiercely. He looked away in embarrassment, waiting for Karma's response.

Karma took his hand and grabbed Nagisa's chin, making Nagisa face him. When Nagisa met Karma's eyes, Karma attacked. His lips. He pulled Nagisa in for a kiss he knew Nagisa wouldn't forget.

Nagisa was hit was impact, but immediately kissed back. He put his arms around Karma's neck and pulled him closer. Karma put his arms on Nagisa's waist and pulled Nagisa closer. Both just couldn't get enough. They pulled away after a minute, both having the need for air.

"I love you too, Nagisa," Karma said once he took in enough air. Nagisa smiled, he considered himself lucky as hell.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nagisa mumbled softly.

"I could ask the same thing," the redhead smiled at Nagisa. He took a hold of the smaller teen's hands and pulled him towards the direction of his house. The embarrassed bluenette simply followed his boyfriend back to his house.

Certain events happened, but both boys couldn't be happier.

* * *

Author's Notes:

sorry for the late update, just hope this chapter isn't trashy /: I'm not good at writing kisses? Just hope it's acceptable.

please review ~


End file.
